


Its okay..I've got you

by FallenAngel_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Loving Sam Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel_Dean/pseuds/FallenAngel_Dean
Summary: After Sam watches his brother cross into a different universe with Ketch to go save their Mom and Jack, Sam goes to help a very traumatized Gabriel





	Its okay..I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic include some spoilers at the beginning so don't read if you haven't watched the latest episode! After i did watch it i needed some Sabriel fluff/Smut and this came out! hope you enjoy <3

Sam watched as Dean stepped into the portal with Ketch, fear and worry rushing through him it should be him going with Dean to save Mom and Jack not Ketch, Sam stayed there staring at the sliver of gold that was the portal, wishing her could help but he had to stay here and take care of Gabriel. Sam walked to the room that they had set Gabriel in, he had removed the stitches that kept his mouth closed but Gabriel was still so scared. Sam knocked tentatively on the door before cracking it open "Gabriel?" he saw the archangel sitting on the bed head down, Gabriel looked up with fear in his eyes when Sam walked in and he immediately began backing away, Sam threw his hands in the air "I'm not gonna hurt you i promise..you have my word" Gabriel looked Sam up and down and tried to relax, Sam slowly came and sat on the bed looking at Gabriel with soft eyes   
"You wanna get cleaned up?" Sam asks with a small smile, Gabriel looks down at his tattered clothing and then back up at Sam "I have some extra clothes that you can borrow" Sam offered. Gabriel nodded a sudden saddened/slightly embarrassed look comes across his face  
Sam nods and stands up offering to help Gabriel help, Gabriel carefully takes his hand and lets Sam help him up "Come on lets get you feeling better" 

Sam helped Gabriel to the bathroom and got him some clean towels and clothes, he handed them to Gabriel "Uh...do you need any help or?" Gabriel shook his head and turned back and closed the door, Sam sighed and headed off to the kitchen to make Gabriel something to eat, since his grace was a bit depleted Sam figured he would have to be at least a little hungry. Sam whips up some pancakes with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, strawberries and blueberries along with some chocolate milk on the side, he remembers that Gabriel loves sweet things so even though he probably wouldn't eat it, it might make Gabriel happy and that all that matters right now, Sam turns around from scrubbing a pan when he hears a very shy "Sam" from behind him, Sam smiles at the archangel who is now free of dried blood and has on a long tee shirt that Sam had loaned him plus some sweats that they got for Cas that were to little. "Hey i made you some food" Sam points to the stack of pancakes "Why don't you sit down and relax" Sam offered. Gabriel walked slowly to the table and sat down pulling the plate of food towards him, he tentatively cut a small piece and ate it, taking a small sip of chocolate milk. Sam finished the pan and sat down opposite to Gabriel, watching him as he slowly took bites. Gabriel looked up at him and smiled very small "Thanks" he whispered as he finished off the last bit of pancake   
"Yeah no problem" Sam smiled back at him "Uh do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Sam offers gesturing towards the T.V room, Gabriel shakes his head "No...i" Gabriel starts but can't finish his voice filled with sorrow and tears, Sam looks at Gabriel and nods that its okay to let it out "Sam it was so horrible" A single tear slides down Gabriel's cheek, Gabriel seems different, hes not the sarcastic trickster that they met all that time ago...something changed him. "Im sorry" Gabriel wipes at his face "'Im sorry i know you don't want to hear this" Sam reaches across the table and grabs Gabriel's hand "No it's okay...Tell me all about it" and that was all Gabriel needed, the flood started tears running down his face like mad, he begins to sob, Sam gets up and hurries to the other side of the table and takes the smaller man into his arms "Shhh it's okay...let it go" Sam coos, rocking Gabriel back and forth   
every time Gabriel tries to stop crying, he remembers something or has a flashback and it starts all over again, by the time his sobs finally stop Sam's shirt is soaked at the shoulder but Sam really doesn't care it breaks his heart to see a once mighty archangel, crying and hurting it isn't right. Gabriel finally stops crying, he lifts his head from Sams's shoulder and wipes furiously at his red eyes, "I'm so sorry" He apologies for the 8 time "It's alright i don't mind" Gabriel looks Sam in the eyes thankful for all Sam is doing, Sam looks back lovingly he had known from the day he met this damn archangel that he would always care for him, Gabriel glances at Sams lips and back to his eyes and Sam does the same, Sam soon starts slowly leaning in tilting his head to one side and then he's kissing him, softly, just their lips moving slowly against each other. Sam then pulls away and looks Gabriel in the eyes again, Gabriel for the first time that night smiles for real and looks down in between them like a teenager who just had their first kiss, Sam smiles and grabs Gabriel's chin forcing it back up to meet his mouth again, this time the kiss is more hungry, with Sams tongue searching for entrance and Gabriel gratefully gives in letting himself get swept away, Sam puts one hand to the back of Gabriel neck deepening the kiss, Sam pulls away once more and stands up offering his hand to Gabriel who takes it and stands up also. Sam leads Gabriel to him bedroom and closes the door, Gabriel seems shy as Sam goes back to kissing him, slowly backing him up to the bed until the pressure on his knees causes them both to fall, Sam breaks the kiss breathless "You want to?" Sam asks looking Gabriel in the eyes, Gabriel nods eagerly, Sam sits up and pulls off his shirt showing off his toned abs and tan skin, Gabriel stares in aw as Sam begins to lift his shirt also throwing it off to the side, Sam lays back on top of Gabriel and begins kissing his neck and suckling marks into his collar bone, Sam slowly move down taking time to praise each inch of skin, Sam gets to the sweats and looks up at Gabriel asking permission, Gabriel gives it willing and pretty soon Sam is pulling them off and shucking them somewhere in the room, Sam mouths at Gabriel's dick causing Gabriel to whine and buck slightly, he's already pretty much hard from the thought of Sam fucking him, Sam moves back up to his pelvis and sucks marks into each one before slowly pulling down Gabriel's briefs Gabriel sighs at the feeling of his hardness being freed.  
Sam takes him into his mouth and begin slowly bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue every so often, Gabriel whimpers and moans as Sam takes him farther and farther into his mouth, Sam soon pulls off with a whine of disapproval from Gabriel and begins to strip himself throwing his clothes like he did Gabriel's, Sam hikes Gabriel's knees up and grabs the lube off his small nightstand, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, Sam slowly circles Gabriel's entrance before pushing one finger in, taking his time to let Gabriel adjust to the feeling, Gabriel nods down at Sam, so he adds another and begins pumping in and out searching for that magic spot that will make Gabriel forget, he curls his fingers hitting the spot dead on, Gabriel's legs shake and he lets out a deep moan "Do that again" Gabriel begs, biting his lip. Sam does it again...and again..until he's sure Gabriel's ready, Sam pulls his fingers out getting another groan of disapproval that quickly goes away when Sam lubes his very hard cock up and slowly pushes into him, earning a long moan from both Gabriel and Sam. Sam stays still for a moment letting Gabriel get used to the feeling before he pulls out and then pushes back in, his breaths coming uneven and ragged, he does this a few more times before he really begins to pick up the pace, he leans over and begins to kiss Gabriel softly, he pulls out again and slams back in hitting that special spot again causing Gabriel to gasp and moan into his mouth, Sam keeps up pace, and before long they are both panting and moaning, sweat beginning to break on their faces, the hot coil getting tighter and tighter   
Sam hits that spot again and again,bringing Gabriel closer to the edge with ever thrust "Fuck Sam i'm gonna cum" Gabriel moans   
"Me to" Sam says a little relief in his voice, all it takes is one more hard thrust and Gabriel goes flying over the edge hard, letting out a soundless gasp as his dick throbs and spasms hot spurts of come coating his belly his legs shaking, watching Gabriel come undone like that is the last straw for Sam as he thrusts once more before going very still, his orgasm burning white hot, his vision blurs as works through the hard spasms of it, it finally begins to go down and Sam pretty much collapses onto him, both of them panting/  
Soon both of their breathing slows and Sam rolls next to Gabriel closing his eyes to bask in the after glow "We should clean up" Sam says finally reaching over for a box of tissues he keeps on his nightstand handing a few to Gabe, after they clean up Sam collapses back onto the bed pulling Gabriel close they are silent for a good 5 minutes before Gabriel speaks up   
"How long?" he asks "Hmmm?" Sam replies   
"How long have you loved me?" Gabriel asks, Sam smiles "Ever since i first saw you"   
Gabriel chuckles "Even after i killed Dean all those times?" Sam laughs "Well except for then"  
"Me to" Gabriel sighs cuddling closer, Sam closes his eyes and begins stroking Gabriel's hair 

"I love you Sam" Gabriel whispers into Sam's neck  
"I love you to Gabriel" Sam returns into the top on Gabriel's neck


End file.
